


Return to Earth-2

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Barry now powerless, Cisco makes the decision to go back to Earth-2 via his new powers and rescue Caitlin with the help of an old enemy-turned-friend. Can they save her before it's too late? (Post-2x18.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling really selfish for the past few days but I don't care.
> 
> While almost EVERYONE in this fandom has been pissed at Barry for giving Hunter his speed, I've just been in complete euphoric bliss over the fact that the Cisco storyline I've been writing about for MONTHS is FINALLY happening on the show. So, suffice it to say, I'm VERY excited that Cisco's now the only person on Team Flash with superpowers. We finally get to see what our precious cinnamon roll's truly made of. XD
> 
> One thing I AM pissed about, though...the fact that that comic sneak peek came out yesterday of Caitlin meeting Killer Frost in 2x19. Don't get me wrong! I'm SO insanely excited to see that...I just hate writing things that have already been proven non-canon...BUT I started writing this BEFORE that came out and I COULD NOT stop. So, yes, this will be VERY canon-divergent. I'm so genuinely sorry. I'm not a fan of canon-divergence but I hope the content of the story makes up for it. :)
> 
> Also, I figured the sonic blasts were logically the next step away from opening up breaches so I just went ahead and gave Cisco that power already! ;)
> 
> Finally, yes, I have Barry and Cisco refer to Hunter as Jay because that's what they continued to do in "Versus Zoom" even AFTER they found out who he really was.
> 
> And I guess that's it! I hope you guys enjoy it!!! Let me know your thoughts!!! <3

Barry walked into the training room to find Cisco blasting at several different cardboard cutouts of Jay. He was wearing his goggles but Barry could tell from the power of the vibrations emanating from his friend's hands that he was angry. Barry understood. He had given Jay his speed and then when Caitlin had begged him not to kill him, he kidnapped her instead. Things had gone from bad to worse, fast.

“Yo, Cisco!” Barry yelled. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Cisco asked, continuing to annihilate the cutouts. “I’m training. We need to get Caitlin back. We need to stop Jay before he hurts her.”

“And how are you planning on doing that?” Barry asked.

“By opening up that breach again,” Cisco said, “and fighting him myself.”

Another blast.

“Cisco, that’s crazy,” Barry said. “You’re not seriously gonna do that…?”

Cisco ripped off his goggles.

“Do you have any better ideas?!?" he yelled back at him. “Barry, I’m not mad or angry at you for giving up your speed…but our friend is trapped there just like you and Jesse were and we’re down a superhero! If I’m the only one who can go there and go up against him, I’m gonna do it. I’m not giving up on Caitlin.”

“Cisco, listen, I get it,” Barry said, “but going up against Jay is a _suicide_ mission. You’re _just_ learning how to use your powers. Jay’s been a speedster for two whole years! And now, he not only has V-9 in his system, he has the purest form of the Speed Force flowing through his veins. You’d be dead before you could even get a blast in. Believe me, I know _exactly_ how you’re feeling. I’ve wanted to run head-first into danger so many times if it meant saving a life…”

“Barry, we're not just talking about any life,” Cisco cut him off. “We’re talking about Caitlin. _Our_ Caitlin…”

“I know, Cisco!” Barry retorted, “…But I’m not gonna risk losing both of you. If anything happens to you, I can’t run back in time and save your life anymore. There’s another way. We just have to figure it out…like we always do. I’ll talk to you, later, okay? I have to get to work. Can’t get there in two seconds anymore…”

Barry turned around and headed out the door. Cisco could tell he looked utterly devastated. Once Barry was gone, Cisco looked down at his goggles. Barry was right. There was another way. And Cisco knew exactly where to start looking.


	2. Plan-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco tells Barry about his new plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CISCO TAKING INITIATIVE IS GIVING ME LIFE. ...That's all.
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2!!! :D

“Killer Frost is still alive!” Cisco yelled a little too loudly as he marched into Barry’s lab.

“What?” Barry asked, spinning around in his chair to face Cisco.

“I had a vibe,” Cisco said. “She’s hiding out somewhere…I couldn’t tell exactly where but she is _alive_ and _breathing_.”

“Jay let her live after what she did for us?” Barry asked, completely shocked.

“I guess he couldn’t kill someone who had the same exact face as someone who he…in his own sociopathic way…developed feelings for,” Cisco said. “I don’t think it means he won’t hesitate to kill Caitlin, though. Guy’s a serial killer. It’s in his nature.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Barry asked.

“Because I’m still going to Earth-2,” Cisco said, “but I’m gonna get her to help me. Two against one—he can’t win.”

“What makes you think she’ll help you?” Barry asked.

“Because she won’t be able to sit idly by while her doppelgänger’s life is on the line,” Cisco said. “Barry, Reverb was a monster. In the four minutes I knew the guy, he had managed to really hurt you. Leave you ripe for the taking… But when I saw Jay stop his heart…I couldn’t help but think…he didn’t deserve it because…”

“Because you knew what that felt like,” Barry said, finishing Cisco’s thought.

“Frost has known the worst kind of loss,” Cisco said. “Losing Ronnie _devastated_ her. She may not know Caitlin…but something tells me she won’t allow Jay the satisfaction of killing her, too.”

“You really think so?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Cisco said.

“Okay,” Barry said. “Well, if I can’t stop you…I’m coming with you.”

“No, you’re not,” Cisco protested.

“Yeah, I am,” Barry argued back.

“Dude, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you can’t defend yourself against someone that powerful anymore,” Cisco said. “Jay…Hunter… _whoever_ he is, he has almost killed you. Several times. He is the reason you’re not a speedster anymore. I’m sorry, bro, but I’m not gonna let you go through the breach with me.”

“Cisco…” Barry said, shaking his head. “You’re right. I may not have my powers anymore…but that doesn’t mean I’m not still The Flash. That doesn’t mean I didn’t make a promise to myself that I would keep the people I love safe. Look at _my_ doppelgänger. He wasn’t a speedster but like I told him, he was still a hero. What type of hypocrite am I if I don’t even believe what I said to myself? I'm going with you. End of discussion.”

“Okay,” Cisco said, obviously unable to change Barry's mind. “We leave in an hour. Meet me at the hospital?”

“I'll be there,” Barry said.

Cisco stood looking at Barry for five more seconds…just to make sure he really wanted to do this. When Barry showed no signs of wavering, he turned around and left. Their fight wouldn't be over until Zoom was no longer a threat. He had to be stopped…once and for all.


End file.
